The City of Emeralds: Elphaba
by Annibelle White
Summary: In the book, we get a thirdperson Fiyero dominant point of view on the City of Emeralds chapter. But what was Elphaba thinking? What was she doing? What did she really think of her and Fiyero's affair? Pairing: Fiyeraba
1. Chapter 1: The First

She'd never felt so awkward in her life. For some time, she'd been up, wondering how this odd morning was going to go, but she hadn't actually gotten anywhere. She was sitting in a chair; he was stirring in her bed. When his eyes opened, she whispered, unable to believe, even after the previous night, that he'd loved her, "Good morning, Fiyero."

His smile seemed to grow as he woke more. The way he looked at her, she knew he was remembering the night before and the way she'd behaved. He seemed to find it amusing, and she was not sure whether or not to be offended by this. "Morning." He said wearily.

What was there to say? The dreaded morning after, that's what this was. She was still trying to get over the intensity of the previous night while adjusting herself to the light that was slowly coming in the skylight above the bed where he was stretching out lazily. "Hungry?"

"Not really," he sat up, still naked, and studied her.

She shifted uncomfortably, though she was dressed. "Well…"

"Well, what, Elphie?"

"I… I don't know." She relaxed a little and smiled.

He smiled back at her, and then looked at himself, as if only just realizing he wasn't clothed. "So, when can I come back?"

He wanted to come back, did he? She should deny him; she knew she should. But she also knew she could no longer deny him. Had nothing happened the night before, maybe she could've told him that he could not come back. However, she'd lost control and let him have it… ha! Or had he let her have it? What sort of language was she using, anyway? Shaking her head, she stepped out of her mind for a moment. "Tonight, if you so desire."

A lustful grin crept into his face and he let her see it. "Will tonight be like last night?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "If you so desire."

Standing up, he moved to kiss her. "Elphie…"

She turned her head away from his kiss. This was lust, not love, right? Kissing was for love; sex was for lust. "What?"

"Why do you turn away like that?" He asked quietly.

Shocked, she looked up at him. "Why not?"

He only looked at her. When she blinked, she kept her eyes closed. She felt his hands traveling down her body, finding the opening of her dress and sliding up. Immediately, she pulled away from him. "Stop. We need to set a few things straight, okay?"

She hated the way he could look so dejected. It almost broke her heart, but she would not give in. When he nodded, he said, "What sort of things?"

"You cannot and will not _ever_ touch me below the waist with your hands, do you understand me?"

"Elphie, what sort of rule is that? That's ridiculous."

"Do you understand me?"

"Elphaba…"

"Do you?" She glared at him, making it clear he would not have her until he agreed.

"Yes," he sighed. "Anything else?"

"You are to tell me exactly what time you're going to come here so I may wait for you under the blankets. I will not be seen. Is that clear?"

"Not be seen? Elphaba, what?"

"No surprising me, ever. Nothing romantic or anything. You may not ever sneak up on me in here. This is my place, it's good for me and I'm not going to let you ruin it, all right?"

He took a deep breath, seemingly unable to take everything in that she was telling him. "Okay. I got it." He began to kiss her neck. "Now, can we go back to bed, please, Elphie?"

"I…" She'd been planning on refusing, but he'd won her over and he knew it. There were no more words needed to lead him towards the bed.

They tipped back onto the bed with ease and he fumbled boyishly with her dress. "Sorry, I'm not used to…"

"Hush," she put a finger to his lips, slipping herself out of her dress with ease. Claiming his mouth, she sank beneath the blankets.

It pleased her to see that he took pleasure in her. He was ready to play, to experiment, though she wasn't sure she'd always match his energies. However, this time she was as willing as ever. Still tracing and learning the routines of one another's body, they made love with wild fervor, disturbing only the cat, which'd fallen asleep on the bed.

It was almost afternoon when she realized she had to leave. Feeling a bit wanton, she rushed Fiyero and herself out the door, knowing she'd be very late if she did what he wished her to do and go to bed with him one last time before the next night. "You're coming back tonight. Sweet Oz, Fiyero, when do you think you've had enough?"

And she, certainly, knew that she'd had enough. Her entire body ached from their repeated and vigorous lovemaking. How could she possibly take another night and morning like the last? Thinking about it, she felt a sudden rush of emotion and knew she could, though she doubted tonight would be the same. There were rules that still needed to be set, things that still needed explaining.

She had places to be before tonight, though, she realized. The cold fall air that nipped at her reminded her harshly that she had work to do for her cause. Walking briskly, she moved away from her "home" and towards the church where Fiyero had caught her what seemed like barely moments before.

Entering the church, she looked around, wondering if he was, maybe, following her again, curious. As much as she… wanted… him, he could not follow her. If he were to break her rules, _that_ would be the last straw, though she knew the last straw should've been long before then. The last straw should've been when he'd first found her, before that, even. He could not get to her this way.

Through the oratory, she made her way to a small, hidden room. There was a door at the other side of the room that, to the average church patron, was an exit. It was heavy, metal and labeled "exit". However, she and few others knew it was not an exit.

"Miss Elphaba," greeted a crackling voice as she entered the room, "you look like… well, you look like you've had a very interesting morning." An old woman stood up from her chair in the center of the room and began circling Elphaba.

"I have," Elphaba said truthfully.

"I can see that. What've I told you about love, Miss Elphaba?"

"Oh, it's not love," Elphaba reassured the elder woman, "really."

"Sex, then. Well, I guess that's different. Why engage in sex with someone you don't love, Miss Elphaba?"

"Desire. Pleasure." Elphaba shrugged.

"Well, you certainly have fulfilled your pleasure, Miss Elphaba, as I see you can't even walk straight."

Elphaba felt blood rush to her cheeks. Had she been walking that way the entire time since she'd left her place? Had people on the streets noticed? Worse, had _Fiyero_ noticed? How could she have possibly not realized this blatant, obvious fact? She began to wonder if it was even true. Maybe the old woman was having fun with her. However, she could not simply walk around the room and watch herself, for she'd look ridiculous. "I, well…"

"Please, do not let this get in the way of your mission, my dear."

"Believe me, I won't. The mission comes first. I know that." But did she? If the mission, the cause, really came first, Fiyero would not have been with her at all last night. He had been with her the previous night, there was no denying that. She imagined that after the strength and passion they had possessed, that she _smelled _like it. For all she knew, she must have.

"Well, good. I have nothing for you, today, dearie, so do not bother yourself with anything. You may go home and have your… fun." The elder woman cackled loudly. "Just please, don't have _too much_ fun."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." She said, and left the building through the closest exit. Looking up at the clock in the church tower, she sighed. There were still several hours until she and Fiyero would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2: Love vs Lust

**AN: I'm starting to wish I'd rated this M. Tell me if I should change it or anything. Sorry for Elphaba being a bit vulgar, but I always though she would be.**

When the knock on the door came at last, she groaned in anticipation (but only quietly to herself, for he could not know the way she wanted him) and called, "Come in," from the bed. She watched him as he entered, smiling with what she could only hope was similar eagerness, and eyed him closely, unashamed, as he undressed. He was already excited enough to begin the night's adventure, she observed. A thin smile crept over her lips and she dropped the book she'd been reading.

A love affair. What a name for something so simple, she thought. A man wants a woman, not his wife, and she wants him. It's that simple. But was it?

Why, exactly, was she lying there, ready and willing to let this man make love to her in whatever ways he wished? He could take her so easily, without a question asked, without a word spoken, and she was allowing it. What kind of woman did this make her? And what kind of man did it make him?

Well, he was certainly one wonderful man, she let herself think as he got closer. His words seemed to caress her ears. "What have you been reading, Elphie?"

"I'm forgetting already," she murmured, making room for him beneath the withered blanket. "Why don't you come here and, uh, make it even harder to remember?" Smiling sweetly, she patted the sheets next to her as he finished removing his trousers. Within the blink of an eye, he was beside her, rubbing her body with his hands. Half in a daze, half watching his hands in case they should stray too far down, she moaned and grabbed Fiyero. "Fiyero…"

"What?" He asked, not really _ask_ing. She doubted he was listening to anything she had to say after the moment she'd touched him. If she told him to stop, there was little chance he'd obey. It was a good thing that was exactly the opposite of what she wanted.

"Do it to me already," she said crassly. This wasn't making love, she decided. It was sex. Making love was a different verb. Making love was for people who loved each other. She didn't love him, for she couldn't. And she was sure she was nothing more to him than good sex.

He almost winced at her blunt words, but he pushed her legs apart and climbed over her. Pushing her hair away from her face and squinting to see her expression in the darkness, he mumbled fondly, "Elphie."

She couldn't look in his eyes when they had sex. She was afraid of what she'd see. However, she wasn't sure if she feared she would see no love, or too much. Closing her eyes, she whimpered, "Like that."

"Why won't you look at me?" Fiyero saw through her games. He wanted to know too much. There was so much he could never know and it hurt her not to tell.

Tossing her head back, she whispered, "Because I close my eyes when things feel good, is that so wrong?"

With a grunt, he grasped Elphaba's waist, holding their bodies together. "It's fine," he sighed.

It was obvious to her that this was not fine. Resentfully, she opened her eyes and looked at him a moment. Their eyes did not meet, but she looked at his mouth, his lips, the way he gasped a little as he thrust himself. "Fiyero? Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Sure, he was getting pleasure, but he was not _happy_. She wanted him to be happy, so she met his eyes. By this time, he'd lost focus. Now there was no point in doing as he wished at all, she realized. "Fiyero," she encouraged, afraid she'd lost him. What was he seeing behind those eyes? Was he seeing her, or someone else? For a moment, when everything rushed through her, she was almost certain she did not care. "Yero!"

His eyes had regained focus and he was smirking. He found it almost humorous that she was now trembling and weak beneath him, did he? She was too frail in that moment to look away from him, and he said, "I didn't see your eyes close just then."

"I lied," she admitted, wheezing. Looking up at him, still moving, she could only gaze at the diamonds and wonder at them.

He shuddered and thrust once more, groaning. When all was said and done, he collapsed beside her, a foolishly male grin on his face.

He was going to sleep here, as he had before, she realized. Was it because he wanted to wake her up in the middle of the night to do this all again or was it because the silly oaf actually wanted to lie beside her for longer than the time they'd had sex? It was a question she longed to voice but knew well enough that it wasn't needed. The answer shouldn't and couldn't matter.

It was late, perhaps midnight, when he woke her. Recognizing the look in his eyes, she sighed and let him kiss her mouth. Strange to kiss when she was sure he wanted only sex. But, after all, what did she know?

He surprised her. When he parted her legs, he did not immediately climb on top of her as she had expected. Instead, he began kissing his way down her body, leaving her helpless to protest, because she had, after all, said no _hands_ below the waist. Startled, she whispered in the darkness, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Elphie?" He laughed lightly.

"Fae," she corrected, forgetting herself for a moment. Gasping, she brought a hand to her mouth and looked away for a moment.

"What?"

Well, secrets would get out. "It's… my code name." She admitted. "It's not necessarily my code name in all of my cause, but, in general, in the cell…" There was too much to explain, and she wanted him to continue his oral journey, not for her to continue hers.

He knew better than to ask questions now, apparently. His only words were, "Fae? Really?"

"Yeah, Fae." She shrugged, gesturing for him to continue.

"I like that. Would you mind terribly if _I _called you that?"

"Of course not." It hit her then that perhaps that was what she had wanted, but she was never sure of her own wants and needs as much as others', including his.

He moved back on the bed and started kissing her again, causing a low moan in her throat, so low she wasn't sure if he'd heard it. "Like that?" He licked his lips and looked at her.

She nodded hurriedly. "Whatever you're doing… is fine…" Her voice was hoarse and she found her words were not quite clear. After repeating herself once, she slid a hand down onto the back of Fiyero's head and stroked his hair. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked, coming up for air, confused.

She gestured down her body, "This."

"Why not?"

Why not? This hadn't been about her pleasure to him, at least it'd seemed that way. It was his pleasure. She was supposed to just lie back, spread her legs and hope for a little good feeling (she hated to admit he gave her more than she'd hoped for). But now here they were, her lying similarly on her back, but he was not crushing her to the bed. Here he was, when he could have just as easily mounted her, pleasuring her instead. There was no way in Oz she'd ever fathom the things that must go on in such a man's mind. "All right," she agreed tentatively.

After a time, when Elphaba felt he must know that she was close to the edge, he stopped, wiped his mouth and looked her in the eyes, "Do you love me, Fae?"

She swallowed hard and blinked. In his eyes she determined he would finish the work he'd begun if he heard the answer he wanted to hear. "Yes."

Minutes later, she was gulping for air and murmuring, "I love you, I love you." She regained her composure quickly, but was unable to stop the dreaded words from escaping through her lips. At last, she allowed herself to repeat them, beginning to believe that they could be true. She began to believe that she could even, somehow, make them stay true.

It was only in the early morning, as he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his diamond laden chest, that she realized he had not once said the words in return.


	3. Chapter 3: Choices

**AN: If anyone remembers the book, in "City of Emeralds", Fiyero doesn't tell her he loves her until the last night they're together. There was a reason for all of that, just to let you know. Sorry if Fiyero seemed out of character the way I wrote it. It was hard. I always thought he'd say it first, but the book says otherwise, guys.**

She woke to eyes staring at her without blanket. Quickly, she pulled the blanket around her, smiled and whispered, "I love you."

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her. When she shifted uncomfortably, he moved away, "What's wrong?"

She did not answer, but readily kissed him back. There would always be the temptation to ask if he loved her back, but there would be no asking. She couldn't, and not only because she shouldn't. She feared a broken heart. "Yero my hero," she murmured, "don't you have places to be?"

"Maybe," he teased. "Why does it matter to you, Fae-Fae?"

So now he'd adapted her code name into his own playful nickname. This made her flush and she looked up towards the skylight. After a small examination of the sun's placement, she decided, "Well, it's only six, after all."

"I have a few hours, then." He said, contented.

To her, this meant he must be suggesting one thing and one thing only. She began to lie back in the bed when his arm caught her and almost crushed her against his chest into a long, loving hug. "You want to do it sitting up like this? I thought you didn't like it that way…"

"Who says I wanted to do anything of the sort, Elphie?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "This isn't just sex."

She bit back the obvious, "it's not?" response and nodded instead. Perhaps his demand of her to voice her long-hidden and forbidden love for him was his way of telling her he felt the same. "What do we do, then?" She asked, after a pause.

"_You_ will do nothing. _I_'ll make us some breakfast, and we can eat in bed. Then we can talk or do whatever we wish."

She said, "all right," before realizing he'd just taken charge. An independent woman would never allow a man to do this, whether or not it involved any love at all. She struggled with herself as he got up, but gave in to a terrifying laziness when he'd ambled wearily towards the counter.

"Where'd you have to go yesterday that I couldn't spend the day with you, Fae-Fae?" He was making a shrill racket near the stove, but she wasn't motivated enough to look up and figure out exactly how.

"Oh, darling dearest, you know I cannot tell you."

"I can always hope you'll spill eventually."

"Or fear it."

"What?"

"I told you how much danger you'd be in if I 'spilled'. You shouldn't hope to know anything that could get you killed, my love."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Sitting up, she said harshly, "It is not 'whatever', Fiyero. Don't you understand the danger you're in, even now?"

"I'm here anyway, aren't I?"

"And I can't imagine why."

Rolling his eyes, he said, "You know why."

_Because you love me?_ She longed to ask. Blinking sunlight out of her eyes, she erased the thought from her mind, as well. "I guess I do," she lied – or hoped? Who could be sure of which? She would possibly never know if his intentions were love, sex or somewhere in between.

A small shudder brought him to her side immediately. "You cold? You need more blankets. Next time I'm at the market, I'll try to remember to buy you another."

"You don't have to," she said, shaking her head.

"Well, I will, for your sake and for mine. It seems like I'll be sleeping beneath your blankets for a while, doesn't it?" He winked at her playfully.

"Not every night, my darling," she reminded him.

"Why not, Fae-Fae?"

"Because you and I have lives to live."

"True," he acknowledged. "But not at nighttime."

"I do." She disagreed, motioning for the cat, who was hovering near her with some sort of suspicion.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." If it were only possible, she'd spend every night for the rest of her life beside him. But she had tasks and missions to perform and complete, and he would, sooner or later, go back to his wife.

"But not too often, right?"

"Well, this is a busy season. For several days at a time coming up I will be busy, my hero. But, depending on how long you stay, I will have more time for you come the spring." She could only hope.

"If I can control it, I'll stay forever – if you'd let me."

His comment made her grateful, but she did not tell him so. "I'd let you, if you really wanted."

"I do want to."

"You'll change your mind in time."

"What makes you think so?"

"In time, given the time, I'll be old, wrinkled and gray," she warned him.

"And I'll still want you."

_Want? What about love? _"You think so now," she dismissed.

Carefully, he loaded some fruit and old bread onto a tray and walked it to the bedside table. He placed the tray on the table and said, "Eat up."

"Thank you." She let him get back into the bed before either of them began to eat greedily.

"I will be here when the future comes, Fae." He repeated.

Smiling inwardly, she said, "If you insist."

"I insist, then."

"Well, my darling, think whatever you will. I won't have the last laugh, I suppose, and neither will you."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't be happy proven right, will I?" She begrudged him this small admission of her feelings. "So I guess I won't laugh, even if I'm right."

They'd gobbled down their food, and Elphaba was amazed at the appetite a good lovemaking could work up. Good… she laughed to herself. Fiyero looked up from his food and mumbled, "Do I look funny? Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, my love." She dismissed his prodding and finished her food. "What shall we do now?"

"I can think of several things… well, one thing and several different ways."

"Fiyero! I thought you said…"

"I did. I was kidding. Unless you want to, of course…"

"I do," she said, cutting him off. "If you're up to it," she teased.

"I'm up to it, believe me!" He lifted the blanket and pretended to look beneath it.

"Stop that!" She laughed, "I told you you're not allowed to _see _me."

"Fae?" He asked, after she'd calmed.

"What?"

"Do you like what we do?"

"Would I do it if I didn't?"

"I guess not. At least you wouldn't. Is it… good for you?"

"Fiyero, what are you trying to ask?"

"You know."

"I don't. Now come here and make love to me or continue your questions and you won't get any for the rest of the day. Your choice."

And he chose.


	4. Chapter 4: Saved

"Oh yes, yes, yes! I love you. I really, really love you. Oh, that's so good. Fiyero!" Elphaba closed her eyes as ecstasy so good it almost hurt made its way through her body. Rolling away, she felt a thick dampness between her thighs and she looked at Fiyero. "Did you pull out to early?"

"Why do you always have to be so blunt?" Fiyero sighed. "I swear, you almost ruin things."

"If you already came, I couldn't have possibly ruined it. Besides, we've been doing this for two and a half months, my love. We should be honest with each other."

"True." He allowed this much. "But really, Fae, you don't have to start talking about it that way. It's like saying something dirty in an elegant place."

"You think our love is an elegant place?" She blinked, realizing she'd implied that they shared love, though she couldn't know the answer to that question, as he still hadn't expressed his feelings the way she had.

What a surprise, that she had said "I love you" and Fiyero had not. She, the unexpressive one, the cold, drawn back one, had spoken of her emotion and he, the honest, naïve and beautiful one had not. It was a strange turn of the tables; that much was true.

She looked back at him. "Fiyero?"

She had yet to tell him that they would not be together Lurlinemas Eve. Fiyero, ever the romantic (aside from his aversion to the words "I love you"), would protest heavily, she knew. So she avoided the subject. However, he could not. "What do you want for Lurlinemas?"

"That was incredibly off-topic."

"I was just thinking."

"Well, think about what you think of us. Is this elegant? We have sex a lot, that doesn't make anything elegant."

"There you go again, being so blunt. You could call it 'making love' instead of 'having sex'."

She did, in her head. Not aloud. She said enough of the dreaded word "love" out loud when they made love. "I… I'm sorry, heart. I really am."

"You? Sorry?" He almost laughed. Seeing that she was offended, he bit back his chuckle and sighed instead.

"I am!" She glared at him, angry. She could tell he had almost laughed and this bothered her. "I'm not as much of a coldhearted bitch as you seem to think I am. After all…" She cut herself off. She had been planning on saying "After all, at least I can say 'I love you' and you can't!" But she knew better than to voice that. If he did say if after her expression of her thought, she'd feel she'd forced him to, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong, Fae?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I don't know what I was going to say, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

She hated the way he could read her. But she knew how to lie. "I'm sure."

"All right, then." He smiled. "Shall we go to bed now? I'm a bit tired."

"I wonder if you should get out of town Lurlinemas Eve…" She began.

* * *

(For reference, go back and read Fiyero and Elphaba's last time together, I didn't want to repeat a conversation and that's what would've happened, though Elphaba's point of view on it is interesting, that's where her next reflection comes in.)

* * *

She watched him sleep. That was it. He'd said the words, and she hadn't even asked him to. Finally, everything she wanted to hear in one sentence from him, and he'd said it. Then why in Oz did she feel that something wasn't right?

"Fiyero!" She shoved him in the bed, needing comfort.

"What in Oz? Elphie, what are you doing?"

"I need…"

"Let me guess," he began to kiss her excitedly.

"Actually, no." She laughed, though prepared herself to let him have her if she wished. This conversation could wait if Fiyero truly wanted it to.

"Then what do you want?" He ceased touching her, though. He seemed to know he shouldn't push it."

"Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I already did."

"I… I don't believe you," she whispered.

"What? Why don't you? Would I lie to you?"

"For stupid reasons that you think are noble, of course you would. You're naïve that way, darling."

"Thanks," he turned away and began to close his eyes.

"No," she tried to grab him and pull him back towards her. Trying to soften him up, she whispered, "Please talk to me, Yero my hero."

He sighed heavily and looked at her again, bringing a smile to her face. "What do you want, Fae-Fae?"

Elphaba breathed deeply and said, "You cannot follow me."

He looked surprised. "What makes you think I'd do that?"

"You were going to, weren't you?" She accused, knowing, suddenly, that her random guess had been correct. "You imbecile!"

"Fae, calm down!"

"If you're going to follow me, I can't calm down. You can't possibly understand what a stupid, dimwitted idea that is, Fiyero. What kind of idiot are you? I thought you smarter, at least, than that." She smacked at the lump that was his behind beneath the blankets. "You are the stupidest, most unintelligent…"

He winced. "Fae…"

"What?"

"Don't hit me."

"Then don't get it in your mind to follow me, my love."

"I just worry about you," he confessed.

"And I don't worry about you? I'm not going to let you get killed. I'd sooner die, Fiyero. Do you understand me?"

"But Fae…"

"No, Fiyero! I want you to understand this clearly."

"But…"

"No. There is not a 'but' an 'and' a 'maybe instead' or anything else in this conversation. Do you understand a word I'm saying?"

"I guess."

"Do you understand me?" She repeated, angry and concerned, her face flushed with both emotions.

"I…"

"Fiyero, please."

"I do."

"Thank Oz." Elphaba said, smiling. "Now, let's make love again before I get too tired."

And so it came that Fiyero was saved.


	5. Chapter 5: Last Time?

**AN: Because of this chapter and the content of chapter two, this is being moved to 'mature'.**

**Chapter Five: Last Time?**

The next morning, she began to worry that she may never come out of her ordeal alive. She made love to Fiyero with such passion it worried him, and it even worried her, as well. But that didn't stop her from wanting more.

"Oh, Yero my hero, again, please." Elphaba was gasping, pleased and longing for more, smiling lovingly at Fiyero, who was wheezing as if he'd never moved so fast in his life. She wondered if, perhaps, he hadn't. Was his loving with Sarima never this intense?

"Would you let me recover myself a bit, first, please? You've exhausted me, Fae." He gave her a knowing grin. Of course he knew things. After the morning, she imagined he'd have more carnal knowledge of her than he already had, if possible.

"Sorry," she blushed. "It's just so good."

"I would hope so." He laughed. "Or you wouldn't be doing this so often."

Needing to hear the words repeated before she left on her could-be-fatal journey, she said, "I love you, Fiyero."

"I love you, too."

She sighed happily. That was all she wanted, though she'd never admit it to him. "Now," she demanded, spreading her legs playfully, "again."

"It's not that easy!" Fiyero protesting. "I wish it was, but believe me, Fae, it's not."

"You think I don't know that?" She laughed. "I was teasing. I do expect more before you leave, though, darling."

"You'll get lots more before I leave," Fiyero whispered close to her ears, "we both will."

"And when you come back tomorrow morning, Yero my hero, I promise you everything you want."

"Everything I want? I'm hard just thinking about it," he told her.

"I thought you said it wasn't that easy."

"I thought it wasn't. But with you, Fae-Fae, it is." He climbed on top of her and slid himself in. "Happy now?" He looked at her face, his own flushed as he began to move gently.

"Stop being so gentle." She said, moving her hips faster than he was. "I want it rough."

"What in Oz is wrong with you this morning, Fae?"

"Nothing. I'm just really… sexually excited…" She lied. Of course, she was afraid she'd never experience the pleasure she experienced those nights again, and she wanted it intensified.

He put a hand on each of her shoulders to help him move faster. "That better?"

"Oh yes!" She cried, her arms flailing in pleasure. "I like that. Harder."

"Harder?" He repeated, staring at her.

"Yes, please, oh, please!"

He looked confused as he continued to make his movements faster. Perhaps it was because she never begged during lovemaking. She couldn't tell what caused his bewilderment, but she reached an arm up and touched his face, brushing black, sweaty strings of hair away from his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Fiyero gasped into her ear, begging to bite her neck.

"That feels so, so good," she informed him, as if her moans and pleas had not made the fact obvious enough. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she dragged his body closer to hers, "Deeper," she adjusted herself so her legs had spread further.

He'd never had her ask him to do anything more than not stop. Her demanding attitude was scaring him and she could see. But she would not end lovemaking just because he was worried. "Fae?"

"Don't ever stop. Please."

"Ever?" He laughed, "I doubt you mean 'ever'."

"Okay, I exaggerated. You're slowing down. Don't."

"Sorry," He mumbled, breathing heavily. "You really…"

"Stop commenting and just keep going!" Elphaba snapped, tense but loose. "I want you so much right now, but I don't want to hear your commentary on the way I like sex, okay?"

"You've never liked it this way before. I feel like I'm almost hurting you. I just want to know I'm not."

"Believe me, love, that's the last thing you're doing." She smiled and arched her back even further, "Ooh, please."

"Please what?"

"Even faster, if possible, my love."

"Sweet Oz, you're demanding today."

"I don't care," Her hips shook with yearning and she moved so quickly he seemed to have lost the ability to keep up. "Fiyero!" She jolted him into faster movement. "I told you not to stop."

"I didn't mean to," he said apologetically. He gripped her shoulders tighter and thrust himself with what seemed to be all his might.

"Oh my Oz! That's so… oh wow! Oooooh…" She closed her eyes, threw her head back and screamed. "Yes!"

Fiyero slowed down, knowing she would stop demanding and he needed less speed for satisfaction than she did. A moment later, he collapsed on top of her, "That was very… extreme."

All of the sudden, Elphaba sat up, pushing Fiyero over in the bed. "Oh, shit! I've got to go. Yero, you have to leave. I'm sorry, I didn't think we'd spend so long doing this…"

"You didn't?" Fiyero muttered, stumbling around the room looking for his clothes. "It was a lot."

"I realize that." Elphaba got up and groaned, wrapping around her the blanket they had shared that was damp with mixed liquids of desire, because she could not and would not let him see her.

"I have to leave?" Fiyero looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Elphaba blushed as she ambled slowly around the room, not wanting him to see the condition that the force of their recent lovemaking had just put her in. Once again, she could not manage to walk straight. Oh, well, she decided it was a price she had to pay for pleasure, and a small one at that. "Yes you do. And you have to promise one more time never to follow me."

"Fae…"

"You are going to ruin what we had this morning with an argument!" She stared at him, glowering in hot rage. "You cannot do this."

"After the way you've been acting, I'm a bit concerned. Can't you at least tell me what it is you're doing?"

"No!" She shook her head violently. "I can't just tell you. Don't even ask. You should know better than that. Now, one last time before you leave," she gestured for him to cloth himself, for he was standing nude in the middle of the room next to the bed, "promise you will be safe."

"Only if you do!" He protested, pulling on rumpled clothes.

Elphaba went to him, struggling to control her love and distress for him and smoothed his hair gently. "I can't. You know I can't. But I love you. And if that isn't enough, I don't know what is. So promise."

Sighing with regret and striding towards the door, Fiyero glanced at Elphaba for a long while, taking in what he could of her in case he didn't again. "I promise."


End file.
